


Spilling more than just desire.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, hung harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Just another jealousy fic that ends w/ a blow job.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Spilling more than just desire.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that might be squicked in the drarry fandom - the fic does start out w/ a scene of Harry + another. Endgame Harry/Draco.

" _Who can take this whole thing in their mouth_?"

The man, looking so pretty on his knees, gazed up at Harry, bemused. 

Harry let out a small sigh. He knew who could. So far, only one man had been able to. But, Harry didn't want to go back to that. To _him_. And he certainly did not want to be thinking about Draco Malfoy while Zahid, who had been asking Harry out on a date for ages, was there. 

"Don't worry about it…" Harry mumbled. 

"No, but…" Zahid said, sounding hurt. "But you were…" 

They had had a nice date. Went to see a film, and then a quick bite, and now they were at the club. Zahid had dragged Harry to the back and while the snogging was all good and well, it was Zahid who had started to talk dirty first. He had asked what Harry wanted. And Harry, only having talked dirty with the one man he loved to hate, ended up uttering the same thing to Zahid. 

_I want to see you on your knees. I want you begging for my cock. I want you to take it all the way. You know you want to_. 

And Malfoy always wanted to. Evidently, Zahid thought it was too big. 

"I think I'm ready for a drink," Harry said, running his fingers through Zahid's hair and then edging him to get up. "Let's go." He started to button up his jeans and then straightened out his shirt. If anyone had watched them go in the back, they wouldn't know the difference. Harry was over worrying about what was being said in the _Prophet_ , anyway. 

"But, Harry…" 

Harry knew this one date with Zahid wouldn't have led to anything and now he was cursing himself for allowing it to go this far. He had stupidly said yes to Zahid's ask after his fight with Malfoy, and it's not like they were together or anything. They never were. And according to Malfoy, they never would be. 

After reaching the bar, Harry ordered them two whiskey sours. 

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a good time." 

"Why does it sound like this was a one-time thing?" Zahid asked, his brows knitted, and his eyes slightly glossy. 

"I think we should stay friends. Don't you?" 

"But, Harry…" 

Harry caressed Zahid's cheek and leaned in closer. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I think it's best if we keep our relationship professional. We do work together quite a lot and maybe it wasn't fair of me to have agreed to our date. But…I hope you don't hate me for it." 

"Is it because I couldn't take you all the way?" Zahid's voice was so low, Harry could tell he was worried about being overheard. Even in this Muggle bar where no one would know them. The man had tried his best with Harry as he'd started with sucking and licking the head of Harry's cock and then slowly working his way down. 

Harry had been doing his best keeping his eyes trained on Zahid. He did not want to think about _anyone else_ — it would have been totally wrong. 

"No…" Harry said with a chuckle. He quickly became aware it probably sounded very condescending so he sobered up. "I'm the arsehole who let it go too far. I like you. You know that. And I had a good time. But once we started snogging and things escalated, I didn't know how—" 

_SPLASH!_

Harry knew this was going to happen even before Zahid thought about dumping the drink on him. He could feel it in his bones. He'd crossed the line with a coworker and he sensed the air change but it was too late. And frankly, he deserved it. 

"Yes, things escalated so quickly you asked me to suck your cock. Tell me, when did you change your mind? After the first lick or when I closed my lips around you?" 

Zahid was curt and his voice was full of contempt. He looked Harry up and down, and then at something past Harry's shoulder, and scoffed. He was gone at a moment's notice, and Harry couldn't even conjure a charm amongst Muggles to clean himself. 

"Balls," Harry whispered to himself and finished his drink which was still sat perfectly unspilled at the bar. "Bloody brilliant."

==//==

"Trouble in paradise?"

Harry froze at the sound of the silky, smooth voice coming from his right. He was leaving the loo after he'd cleaned up the best he could. He knew he needed to get home, throw his clothes in the hamper for laundry, and take a shower. The last thing he'd expected was to hear Malfoy's voice. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked without turning. He felt the warmth of Malfoy's body right behind him, but he didn't dare twitch. He wasn't going to give himself away so easily. He knew he was going to give in, but he also wanted to know how long could he hold out for. 

"I saw the little show you and Misra put on for the entire pub. I know you don't care much for gossip but didn't reckon you were into theatrics, Potter." 

"It was a misunderstanding which escalated into something else, obviously." Harry made a show with his hands towards his shirt. He was glad he was wearing black. 

"What happened?" Malfoy pressed his chest against Harry's back and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. He knew he could do that, and that Harry wasn't going to stop him. Harry didn't have the willpower to do it. "He asked to fuck you and you told him you only bottom for me?" 

Malfoy's breath was hot and his tongue teased Harry's ear, licking it, before he bit it. 

Inadvertently, Harry pressed back against Malfoy's groin and let out a small groan. It was so different with him than with anyone else. There had been others. Multiple others in a week, maybe the same day sometimes, but none of them compared the way Malfoy made him shiver. Harry hated that. He hated how there was finally something in his adult life he didn't have control over. 

"Why do you do this to me?" Harry asked, but he quickly realised he wasn't the one who'd spoken. It was Malfoy. Malfoy had asked him the same question that'd been lingering in Harry's mind. 

_Why do YOU do this to me?_

"I haven't done anything," Harry replied, his eyes closed and he tilted his head back. Malfoy kissed his neck. "You're the one who showed up here. I was on a date." 

"Is that what you want?" Malfoy almost growled. He turned Harry around and then looked into his eyes. His grey eyes were almost black and Harry felt as though his vision had also become a bit blurry. Lust was making everything foggy for him. Malfoy certainly had a way of making things foggy all the time. 

"You want Misra? Or someone else?" 

Harry leaned close. "What I want…" he drawled, and then leaned closer still, "Is you. And you know this. I only want you in my bed. I want your hot, wanting mouth, on me in the showers at work. You are the only one who can take me all the way without gagging. And you're always _begging_ for it. You love to watch me come apart when you take me whole. That's what I want. But it's not all I want and you know this too. I want _more_. I want to be able to tell my friends I don't need them to set me up. I want to be able to tell a man who claims he fancies me—I _have_ someone. I don't want Zahid or Peter or Alfred—" 

"Wait, Alfred tried to pull you?"

"If you're not going to pay attention to the topic at hand, Draco, then I'm leaving." 

"I thought the topic was my mouth?" asked Malfoy. 

Harry stepped back from Malfoy and made a show of turning around. Maybe Malfoy would follow him, or maybe, he was done with Harry and this was all for nothing. Yet Harry knew he couldn't wait here anymore. He couldn't do the same song and dance with Malfoy. Not when he turned practically everyone else down at the office under the pretence of how they "work together."

==//==

As Harry made his way to the door, he felt a hand slip into his. He didn't look back at Malfoy, but squeezed his hand gently. They left the club and when they were far enough for anyone to notice, Harry Apparated them to his flat.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower." 

Harry was perfectly aware how earlier tonight, he had his trousers down to his ankles and another man's mouth on him. He wasn't going to do anything with Malfoy until he'd washed all that off. Maybe he'd been an arsehole to Zahid, but he wasn't going to be yet another wanker to Draco.

Harry's hand shook as he twisted the handle on his bedroom door. He knew Malfoy was waiting on the other side, and even though they had done this several times before, something was obviously very different tonight. He entered, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and Malfoy smiled at him. He had his shirt unbuttoned, his trousers hanging low on his hips—Malfoy immediate dropped to his knees. 

Harry walked up slowly and he waited until Malfoy's hands reached up and undid his towel. He'd already been already from the anticipation of what Malfoy was going to do to him and it didn't take him too long to be ready for that mouth he'd been craving. 

With one touch—Malfoy's hand wrapping around the base of Harry's cock—Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. Which was okay. It wasn't about how long he usually lasted, it was about what Malfoy did with his mouth and if he came too soon, it usually meant Malfoy was going to stick around until Harry would get hard again, and then he'd have a repeat performance. 

Except tonight, before they'd even get started, Harry had every intention of Malfoy spending the night. 

Malfoy's tongue swirled around the head of Harry's cock and then he started to slide it against it, making it wet, and Harry knew, it's what Malfoy liked to do before he took it all the way into his mouth. 

"Did he do this for you?" Malfoy's breath tickled the small hair on Harry's groin as he stopped, asked the question, and then looked up at Harry. 

"What?" Harry asked, dazed. "Why'd you stop?" He threaded his fingers in Draco's hair, feeling the softness, and loving that texture he'd missed so much. 

"You let him touch you. He was begging for your cock, I know—" 

"How do you know?" asked Harry. 

"You don't think I watched you two?" 

"Draco…" Harry whined, and he began to pull away with the intention of dropping to his knees and coming face-to-face with him but Malfoy didn't allow it. 

"No." Malfoy's grip tightened on Harry's hips and he dug his nails into Harry's skin. 

It hurt but it also felt amazing. He loved the times Malfoy would push him a bit too far but he was also good about never crossing any lines. 

"Why did you watch me?" 

"I wanted to see if you'd like what he did." 

"He didn't get far." 

"Why not?" Malfoy spat out. 

"I was too big for him," Harry said in the most straightforward way he could possibly say it. "I told you…" Harry gently tugged on Draco's locks and smiled, "You're the only one who makes it _so good_." 

That answer, somehow, seemed to satisfy Malfoy and he returned his attention to Harry's cock. He stroked Harry a few times until his mouth started to envelope around Harry's cock then moving further, and further, and further until his nose was pressed against Harry, and the head of Harry's cock hit the back of Malfoy's throat.

Harry let out a small groan, losing the sensation in his legs and his ability to stand. He grabbed onto Malfoy's shoulders for dear life. 

Malfoy grabbed Harry's arse and squeezed. His nails back at pressing into Harry's skin, and it was as if the noises Harry made were somehow all too indicative to Malfoy because he managed to push Harry's buttons in all the rightest of ways. 

Harry groaned louder, fucked Malfoy's mouth harder, and squeezed his shoulders more firmly. He was going to come. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself, and he knew, just knew… The moment Malfoy pressed the flat of his finger against his hole, he was going to spill down Malfoy's throat. Ultimately, it happened the way Harry predicted, but in all the beautiful ways Harry loved. There was nothing mundane about his encounters with Malfoy, even if they were similar, and even if he could always _tell_ how it was going to go — it was always breathtaking. 

When Malfoy released Harry's cock, this time, Harry did drop to his knees. He didn't wait for anything—any sly remark from Malfoy, and kissed him with utter abandon. He tasted himself on Malfoy's tongue and moaned as Malfoy who had just been swirling his tongue around Harry's cock, decided to fuck Harry's mouth. 

"Take me to bed," Harry said when they pulled apart. "Please." 

Their lips were still mere centimetres apart but Harry didn't miss the way Malfoy smiled and nodded once.

* * *


End file.
